


Family

by shushumimi123



Series: The world from Draco's eyes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria is a good wife and sister, Drabble, Draco and Daphne BROTP, F/M, Fluff, Scorpius' pov, family things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: What's family without a little bit of snark and sass?





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only work not done in Draco's POV, but it falls under what I want this series to be about. So here you go!

"This is hideous."

Scorpius walked into the kitchen curiously as he heard his father claim his opinion for the whole flat to hear. 

The Malfoys were in Paris for the past month visiting Aunt Daphne, spending time with her, going to her fashion shows and just exploring the city. And so far, every morning had started off the same. Scorpius would get up to the sounds of the birds, get dressed and then enter the little kitchen while his aunt and dad were in some heated debate. 

"That's because you like to dress like an old man. This is new, innovative. It's trendy," Daphne shot back, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Scorpius pulled the little stool from the edge of the kitchen and placed it next to his mum before climbing on. He tugged her blouse and shrugged at her. And she only returned the shrug, sliding him a platter of cut fruit as she turned to watch the scene unfold. 

He took a sliced peach and nibbled on it, resting his head on her side as he tried to figure out what International Affair they were discussing today. 

"Trendy? Oh please, it's tacky. I mean, half their chests are exposed. I suppose it'd make more sense if you were marketing this to younger men. But to my age group? It's absurd. Men my age will look stupid wearing this. Especially the men who think they can pull this off" Draco said and gestured to the magazine on the coffee table.

Scorpius stood on his toes and could just see the model wearing a shirt that only seemed to be buttoned until his actual belly-button. He thought about his dad wearing that shirt, and it made him scrunch up his nose and giggle. 

Astoria was giggling too, but for another reason. "I think you'd look nice in it," she finally commented. 

Daphne laughed. Draco did not.

"See, Astoria agrees," Daphne added, triumphantly.

Draco gave the sisters an annoyed look. He paused at Astoria and pointed at her. "You don't count. You're my wife," he said and turned to Daphne. "She doesn't count. You're not trying to appeal to her. You're trying to appeal to me. This is men's fashion. For men. I'm trying to give you a man's perspective." 

Astoria covered her mouth and laughed. His dad could always make her laugh. Whether he wanted to or not. And Scorpius could tell he was trying to be serious. Which just made it so much funnier. 

Daphne scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the only man I'll listen to is that little cutie right there," she said and turned to Scorpius, grinning and blowing him a kiss.

Scorpius giggled and pretended to catch the kiss midair before leaning against his mother, blowing a kiss back. Astoria placed her arm around him and kissed his head, pulling him to her side, shaking her head fondly at her big sister. 

Draco eyed him for a moment. "Fair enough," he said and gave his son a defeated smile. Daphne and Draco then shared a knowing look, a pause and then the two started to laugh. 

Draco and Daphne went back to that conversation, and Scorpius saw his mom rest her elbows on the counter with her hands on her cheeks. "I love these two," she sighed.

Scorpius leaned over to look at her face as she continued to watch them bicker. "When you have two people that you love very much, it makes you feel really happy when they act silly like this. Cause it means they love each other too," she whispered, turning to him and tapped his nose.

Scorpius nodded, listening to her every word. He knew what she was talking about. The fact that she loved her sister and loved his dad. And how his dad and aunt were best friends. And how the three of them all loved him very very much. 

He may be young, but he wasn't blind. Scorpius knew this feeling very well. The feeling she was talking about. It was a feeling the three of them didn't have growing up and one they made sure he was surrounded by every moment of every day. Love. Happiness. 

Family. 

A group of people who loved each other unconditionally even if they drove each other bonkers. That would support each other even if they thought their designs were ugly or taste in music was 'like listening to donkeys scream.' And hug each other when they were sad. And tell stories and tease each other and laugh until they were dizzy. That's family. And that's why his mum smiled the way she does on mornings like this. 

Scorpius copied his mother and placed his elbows on the counter and cradled his cheeks in his hands, watching with the same smile as his dad and aunt went on and on. This was his family. Small and strong. And honestly, he wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
